I LOVE YOU
by YongWook Kim
Summary: No Summary / YeWook slight KyuWook and Other Cast / Warning GS / RnR / [Chap 4 Update]
1. Chapter 1

~I LOVE YOU~

Cast: Kim Ryeowook , Kim JongWoon and Other cast

Warning: GS,Typos,OOC, alur kecepetan,GaJe dn semacamnya

"Aku pulang~" sahut seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jasnya yang mahal memasuki apartemen yang lumayan mewah itu, namja tersebut segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah yang telah tersedia di rak samping pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang sangat di rindukannya, meskipun ia tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan hampir setiap hari bertemu namja tersebut tetap sangat merindukan sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Hingga matanya kini tertuju pada ruang tamu yang terdapat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kini tengah melamun. Iapun mengendap-endap untuk mendekati yeojya yang teramat sangat di cintainya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. sedikit lagi ia akan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, di rentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang yeojya. sedikit lagi hingga...

"Oppa sudah pulang" sahut sang gadis yang masih duduk membelakanginya. Sang namja yang akan memeluk sang yeojya terkaget

"kenapa kau bisa tau kalo oppa sudah pulang heuumm.." tanya sang namja yang kini sudah duduk di samping sang yeojya dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan sepinggangnya . Yeojya tersebut terkekeh kecil masih memandang kosong di depannya

"Aku tau kalo oppa ada didekatku, aku bisa merasakannya" dengan tersenyum sangat manis yeojya tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap sang namja dan mengankat tangannya ke arah wajah sang namja dan meraba-rabanya. namja tersebut menyentuh tangan yeojyanya yang ada di di pipinya

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan wookie?" Wookie atau tepatnya Kim Ryeowook  
Menggeleng dengan imutnya

"aniyoo.. aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa yesungie oppa" jawabnya masih dengan,senyum yang kini sedikit di paksakan. Yesung yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris, hatinya sakit melihat ryeowook yang dulu ceria kini sangatlah pendiam. Ini semua salahnya andai saja dia tidak berselingkuh dan mengkhianati yeojya mungilnya mungkin saat ini ryeowook masih bisa melihat. Yaa yeojyanya -kim Ryeowook- buta karena kesalahannya di masalalu.

Flashback..

"Yesungie oppa pasti senang hihihi" ucap seorang yeojya mungil dengan senyum yang mengembang membayangkan reaksi sang namjachingu. Ia kembali memandangi kotak bekal berwarna ungu dengan corak jerapah itu, kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruangan di mana sang namjachingu sedang bekerja.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk "Oppaa.. aku memba-" ucapannya terputus ketika ia memergoki sang tengah berciuman dengan sekretarisnya.

Airmata seketika mengaliri pipi halusnya dan bekal yang ia bawah terjatuh dan berantakan di lantai , Sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

"O-oppa~" lirihnya dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan Yesung sang namja kaget dengan kedatangan yeojyachingunya , ia pun menghampiri ryeowook dan memeluknya erat

"i-ini b-bukan seperti yang kau lihat" ucapnya terbata mencoba menjelaskan. Ryeowook memberontak di dalam pelukan yesung "lhepass hikss lepaskan aku.. Wae oppa? Kenapa oppa melakukan ini padaku hiks"

Dengan sekuat tenaga ryeowook mendorong yesung sehingga pelukannya terlepas dan menatap namja tampan itu dengan sorot mata yang begitu terluka,tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ryeowook berlari keluar dari ruangan yesung ia tidak ingin melihat yesung saat ini.

Sedangkan yesung masih berdiri terpaku , hatinya terasa sakit melihat sorot luka di mata ryeeowook yang di sebabkan oleh ulah bodohnya

"Sudahlah oppa jangan pikirkan dia, kita lanjut saja yang tadi" kata sekretaris yesung yang bernama yoona itu dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Yesung melepaskan secara kasar tangan yoona yang ada di lengannya dan menatap tajam yoona "jangan pernah mengganggu aku lagi yoona-ssi dan kau ku pecat" ucap yesung dengan penuh amarah dan langsung berlari keluar ruangannya mengejar ryeowook. Meninggalkan yoona dengan wajah syoknya.

Ryeowook masih berlari dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indahnya, tak di hiraukannya para pegawai di kim corp yang memandangnya aneh,ia tidak menyangka yesung akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Wookie.. tunggu. Dengarkan penjelasan oppa" yesung Mencekal lengan ryeowook, membuat ryeowook sedikit meringis

"penjelasan apa lagi oppa.. semuanya sudah jelas" ucapnya dengan nada dingin,ia berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang di cekal yesung

"anio.. kau harus mendengarkan oppa dulu wookie. Oppa mohon " yesung memohon dan mulai menangis, menagisi kebodohannya. Ryeowook menghempaskan tanganya sekuat tenaga kemudian berlari lagi untuk meninggalkan Yesung,dia ingin segera pulang dan ingin menyendiri.

Ryeowook berlari tanpa melihat kanan kiri hingga akhirnya..

"WOOKIE AWAAS"

BRAKK

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook terhempas begitu kerasnya di aspal, Yesung yang menyaksikan hal itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Ryeowook yang saat ini terkulai lemas di aspal dengan darah segar yang mengalir di segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan khawatir yg luar biasa.

Dan kecelakaan itulah yang merenggut penglihatan serta keceriaan seorang yeojya bernama Kim Ryeowook , Ryeowook koma selama seminggu dan selama itu pula Yesung tak pernah meninggalkan Ryeowook ia menjaganya sampai yeojyanya itu siuman, dan di saat Ryeowook mulai siuman dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya buta pun menangis histeris , tidak mau makan dan berbicara dengan siapapun. Termasuk Yesung

Yang di lakukannya hanya menangis dan melamun. Tidak adalagi Ryeowook yang ceria dengan berbagai celotehannya. Yesung selalu berada di sisi ryeowook , walau ryeowook belum bisa memaafkannya. Yesung sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi dengan yeojya mungil itu, ini semua salahnya andai ia tidak mengkhianati yeojya mungil itu mungkin saat ini Ryeowook masih bisa melihat dan ceria seperti biasanya .

Dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ryeowook dan akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan maaf dan cinta dari yeojya mungil itu kembali.

TBC or DELETE

Annyeong yongmin kembali membawa ff YeWook kali ini GenderSwitch :D. Entah mengapa yongmin bikin GenderSwitch padahal yongmin suka yg BoysLove -_-..

Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, gaje dan masih pendek maklum yongmin masih baru di fanfiction ini.. kalo ada yang minat untuk ff ini di lanjutin silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalo ngk ff ini saya akan hapus dengan senang hati #plakk -_-V

Oke sekian citcatnya yongmin akan nantikan review dari readers sekalian :D

REVIEW PLEASE ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Mian.. gara-gara oppa kau jadi seperti ini sayang" ucap Yesung menyesal dan membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya, dapat di rasakannya tubuh mungil yeojyanya kini bergetar.

"hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Ryeowook ,membuat hati yesung mencolos sakit, Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dapat ia rasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah oleh air mata ryeowook. Yesung terus menggumamkan kata maaf di telinga Ryeowook terus menerus, agar yeojya mungil itu tenang.

.

.

~YEWOOK~

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan meraba wajah Yesung kemudian tersenyum sangat manis membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum "oppa sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook lembut dan mengelus pipi Yesung , sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggeleng pelan. Ryeowook berdecak kekasihnya ini sungguh bandel ia pun kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk menyuruhnya ikut berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke dapur Shin Ahjumma sudah masak makan malam untuk oppa" ajak Ryeowook dan mulai melangkah , meskipun buta Ryeowook sudah tau di mana letak dapur dan segala macam isi apartemen Yesung dia sudah sangat hafal. Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook membuat sang empunya mengeryit

"Wae oppa?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan bingung,

Yesung memperhatikan lengan Ryeowook yang terluka , "kenapa dengan lenganmu, kenapa bisa terluka sperti ini" Yesung berucap sambil mengelus luka yang ada di lengan Ryeowook sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyakiti yeojyanya , namun sepelan apapun Ryeowook tetap meringis sakit.

"i-ini cuman luka kecil oppa.. ta-tadi wookie membantu shin ahjumma memasak dan tak sengaja woookie menyenggol panci yang panas. Mian~" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan nada lirih dan mulai menunduk takut Yesung memarahinya , Yesung menghela nafas mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana , lain kali kau harus berhati-hati lagi sayang dalm membantu shin ahjumma memasak. Kau sudah mengobatinya" tanyanya dan memandang luka di lengan Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mennaggapinya.

Yesung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalangi Ryeowook untuk tetap memasak meski di dampingi shin ahjumma wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di apartemennya, Yesung khawatir, Ryeowooknya tidak seperti dulu lagi sekarang ini ia tidak bisa melihat. Setiap pelang kantor Yesung pasti akan mendapati luka di tubuh Ryeowook entah itu teriris pisau, tersiram air panas dan sekarang terkena panci panas . ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Ryeowook berhenti memasak dan membiarkan shin ahjumma yang melakukannya namun Ryeowook menolak dan merengek membuat Yesung tidak punya piliahan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"khajja kita ke meja makan, oppa sudah sangat lapar" di giringnya Ryeowook ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi setelah itu dai duduk di samping Ryeowook mengambil piring untuknya juga untuk Ryeowook dan mengisinya dengan makanan , setelahnya mereka berduapun makan dalam diam hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu.

.

.

~YEWOOK~

.

.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukkan Ryeowook di ranjang miliknya "Oppa akan membersihkan diri dulu" setelahnya Yesung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Ryeowook hanya diam saja sambil menunggu Yesung selesai mandi tidak melakukan apa-apa, biasanya ia akan menyiapkan baju untuk Yesung tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan membuat dirinya kembali sedih mengingat ia buta sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kamar mandi Yesung keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya air masih mengalir di dada bidangnya, ia kemudian memandang Ryeowook yang masih saja diam di atas tempat tidur. Mungkin jika Ryeowook masih bisa melihat bisa di pastikan ia akan menutup wajahnya yang memerah merona dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak ke arah Yesung untuk segera memakai baju dan Yesung dengan senanghati menggoda kekasih mungilnya itu.

Yesung kembali tersenyum miris ia merindukan saat-saat itu, saat ia menggoda sang kekasih namun kita kembali pada kenyataan Ryeowooknya kini buta. Membuka lemari yesung kemudian memnagambil potongan baju berlengan pendek serta celana traini berwarna biru, setelah memakai pakaiannya ia kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook memeluknya dari belakang, membuat yeojyanya sedikit kaget.

"melamun lagi heumm.." tanya Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan meenghirup aroma vannila yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"oppa, aku ingin ke taman" Ryeowook berucap hampir seperti bisikan tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat baik, membalik tubuh mungil Ryeowook menghadapnya dan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah manis Ryeowook.

"besok, besok oppa akan menemanimu ke taman" ucap Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook

"jinjja?"

"ne, sekarang wookie tidur ini sudah sangat larut . oppa akan kembali kekamar" mengecup kening Ryeowook dan beralih mengecup bibir mungil yeojyanya. Ryeowook memenjamkan matanya meresapi ciuman Yesung, yang kini di rasakannya sudah berbeda. tidak seperti ciuman yang dulu pernah ia rasakan, ciuman yang membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. tapi sekarang ciuman itu terasa hampa baginya.

Ryeowook memang sudah memaafkan Yesung tapi entah mengapa hatinya belum siap, semua perlakuan Yesung belum bisa meluluhkan hatinya kembali. Ryeowook tidak tau sekarang apakah dirinya masih mencintai Yesung atau tidak. Ryeowook hanya bersikap seolah ia masih mencintai Yesung dia tidak ingin menyakiti namja tampan itu , ia akan berusaha untuk mulai mencintai Yesung kembali dan tidak ingin meninggalkan namja yang sudah merwatnya dengan sangat baik .

.

.

TBC or DELETE

.

.

_Mian kalo ceritanya semakin gaje dan masih pendek kemampuan menulis yongmin cuman sampe di situ #plakk -_-_

_Terimakasih buat yang udah follow favo review dan yang udah ngasih saran dan semangat buat yongmin :"D , yongmin harap readers sekalian suka dengan apa yang yongmin tulis di atas :33, dan mian yongmin ngk bisa bales rifiew satu-satu tapi yongmin baca kok semua review dari readers sekalian :"D. Jeongmal gomawoo~ ^^_

_Kalo masih mau ff ini di lanjut silahkan tinggalkan jejak , kalo enggak yahh dengan senang hati yongmin hapus ff ini #plakk -_-V . review dari readers sekalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan ff ini_

_Jja sampai jumpa di chap depan~ :D_

REVIEW PLEASE~ ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yesung akan menemani Ryeowook pergi ke taman sesuai yang di inginkan oleh yeojyanya semalam , Yesung menuntun Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya , mendudukkan dan memasang safetybell kepada tubuh Ryeowook selesai dengan itu Yesung segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya menuju taman yang ada di dekat apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menemani tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, sesampainya di taman yesung segera memarkirkan mobilnya

"kita sudah sampai.." ujarnya dan langsung keluar mobil dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook , di genggamnya tangan Ryeowook dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya dan berjalan menuju bangku taman yang tersedia di taman itu , Yesung menuntun Ryeowook untuk duduk dan setelahnya dia duduk di sebelah Ryeowook masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ryeowook menutup kedua bola matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam menghirup udara yang segar dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dapat ia dengar suara tawa riang pengungjung lain yang ada di taman itu senyum miris kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya , ia ingin kembali seperti semula , ia ingin bisa melihat lagi, bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya , tapi apa daya di belelum bisa mewujudkan semua itu. Bukan , bukan karena ia tak memiliki biaya hanya saja ia belum mendapat donor mata yang cocok untuknya . keluarganya , Yesung dan teman-temannya masih berusaha untuk mencari donor mata yang tepat untuknya.

Tanpa terasa sebulir airmata jatuh dan mengaliri pipi halusnya , Yesung yang melihat perubahan ekspresi yang di keluarkan Ryeowook sedari tadi hanya bisa diam, hatinya sangat sakit melihat yeojyanya kembali bersedih , ia membawa Ryeowook ke taman agar Ryeowook bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya bukan kembali untuk larut dalam kesedihan.

"heyy kenapa menangis ? heumm.." di usapnya airmata Ryeowook dengan lembut dan membawa yeojya mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, di usapnya surai coklat madu Ryeowook dan mencium puncuk kepalanya berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"aniyo.. " ucap Ryeowook lirih

"oppa .. belikan aku es krim, aku ingin makan es krim" pinta Ryeowook lirih yang masih di dengar baik oleh Yesung.

Mencium kembali puncuk kepala Ryeowook , Yesung lalu bangkit " oppa akan membelikanmu , kau tunggu di sni" Yesungpun berlalu untuk mencari kedai es krim yang ada di sekitar taman.

Selagi menunggu Ryeowook kembali memejamkan matanya , tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya .

"heyy.. Kim Ryeowook" ucap seorang wanita cantik pada Ryeowook dengan nada sinisnya.

Ryeowook mengeryit "si.." belum sempat Ryeowook berbicara yeojya yang ternyata Yoona itu sudah memotong duluan .

"yeojya buta sepertimu masih saja ada di samping Yesung oppa ciih, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Yesung oopa yang selalu mengurusmu itu hah.. seharusnya saat ini yesung oppa masih di sampingku dan tidak mengurusi yeojya BUTA SEPERTIMU merepotkan.." ucap Yoona sinis dan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar semua kata-kata dari Yoona apa selama ini dia merepotkan Yesung? Apa Yesung terbebani karena dirinya? Bebagai pertanyaan bermunculan di otaknya ,airmata kembali membasahi pipi putihnya. sedangkan Yoona yeojya itu menyeringai senang .

"akan ku pastikan Yesung oppa akan kembali bersamaku .. selamat tinggal yeojya buta yang merepotkan~"ucap Yoona dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mulai terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Yesung kembali dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya , dia kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih setia menunggunya di bangku taman, Yesung mengeryit karena wajah Ryeowook tampak murung sebelum ia meninggalkannya Ryeowook masih baik-baik saja , apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Di percepatnya langkah kakinya hingga ia sekarang sudah ada di hadapan Ryeowook di letakkan dua cup es krim di samping Ryeowook kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin menyadari keberadaannya.

"adapa sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada yang kau sakit?" Yesung langsung melayangkan sederet pertanyaan pada Ryeowook , di tangkupkan wajah manis Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilanya melihat kedua bola mata yang kini memandang kosong tanpa cahaya.

"a-ap-apa aku m-merepotkan oppa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Yesung yang mendengarnya mengeryit, bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Ryeowook,

"oppa sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan, oppa mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu . jadi jangan pernah katakan bahwa kau itu merepotkan. Oppa sama sekali tidak di repotkan olehmu sayang" Yesung lalu membawa Ryeowook kepelukannya dapat di rasakannya bahu Ryeowook kembali bergetar dan kini kemeja bagian depannya basah.

"gomawoo.." ucap Ryeowook di sela-sela isakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari taman dan mengantar Ryeowook sampai apartemen Yesung langsung pergi kekantor karena ada meeting mendadak yang akan ia lekukan dengan perusahaan yang akan menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan perusahaanya. Sebenarnya ia malas pergi ke kantor dan ingin menemani Ryeowookseharian ini di apertemen mereka tapi karena urusan kantor yang sangat penting maka dengan hati yang berat dan terpaksa ia pergi ke kantor.

"semoga kerjasama kita dapat terjalin dengan baik Yesung-ssi" ucap namja paruh baya menyalami Yesung dan tersenyum.

"ne.. saya harap juga begitu " ucap Yesung dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, kemudian keluar ruangan bersama sekretarisnya .

"selanjutnya apa jadwalku?" tanya Yesung pada sekretarisnya yang berjalan di samping untuk menuju ruangannya.

"presider tidak ada jadwal lagi setelah ini, hanya menandatangani beberapa dokumen saja" ucap sekretaris Yesung sambil melihat notebooknya.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kini berada di ruang tengah apartemennya saat suara pintu di buka seseorang "pasti Lee ahjumma" gumamnya , dan benar saja seorang yeojya paruh baya yang ternyata lee ahjumma pembantu di apartemennya yang membuka pintu, Lee ahjumma memang sudah di beritahu password apartemen ini karena dia sudah sangat lama bekerja di apartemen milik Yesung.

"ahjumma , hari ini ahjumma mau masak apa nanti wookie akan membantu ahjumma" tanya Ryeowook terlihat antusias, Lee ahjumma hanya menghela nafas .

"anda tidak usah memasak biar saya saja yang memasak" ucap lee ahjumma membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya .

"panggil aku wookie ahjumma dan aku ingin membantu~" ucapnya manja dan kini sudah meraih tangan lee ahjumma.

"ne wookie.. wookie tidak boleh lagi membantu ahjumma , nanti wookie terluka lagi bagaimana? Bisa-bisa saya di marahi tuan" ucap lee ahjumma lagi dan semakin membuat Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya.

"tap-" belum sempat Ryeowook memprotes Yesung sudah memotongnya yang sudah ada di samping mereka .

"tunggu sampai luka di lenganmu sembuh dulu wookie , baru kau bisa memasak lagi ne" ucapnya lembut dan mearik Ryeowook ke sampingnya " ahjumma silahkan memasak" lanjutnya dan langsung membawa Ryeowook ke sova di ruang televisi. Sedangkan lee ahjumma sudah melakuakn aktifitasnya yaitu memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Yesung lalu duduk dan membawa Ryeowook ke pangkuannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping yeojyanya , ryeowook masih saja cemberut.

"heyy .. jangan cemberut seperti itu" Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu, Ryeowook mendelik karena Yesung mencuri ciuman darinya.

"akukan ingin memasak oppa"

"hah" Yesung menghela nafasny di tengkuk Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook bergidik,Yeojyanya memang keras kepala.

"lenganmu masih terluka dan oppa tidak akan membiarkan luka baru ada di tubuhmu lagi sayang.. mengertilah" ucap Yesung lirih

Ryeowook menunduk entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah " mian~ oppa"

"ssst.. gwenchana"

"tuan makan malam sudah siap saya pamit dulu" ucap lee ahjumma yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya .

"ne ahjumma .. gomawo dan hati-hati dijalan" ucap Yesung , Ryeowook lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Yesung dan keduanya berjalan ke meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang di buat lee ahjumma

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Seorang namja tampan tengah memerhatiakan figura seorang yeojya mungil yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya "Kim Ryeowook tunguu aku, aku akan segera pulang chagi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

.

.

Annyeong Yongmin kembaali dengan chap 3 nya :D..

Iya Yongmin tau, ff Yongmin updatenya lama pake bangetttt ngettt #pelukwookie

Dan semoga readers sekalian suka dgn chap ini yang mungkin tambah gaje -_-..

Oh iya, Yongmin mo masukin orang ketiga nih dari pihak Wookie kira-kira siapa yg mo di masukin? di tunggu sarannya..

.

ok sekian cuap-cuapnya terimakasih yang udah riview di chap kemarin dan selamat datang untuk para readers baru #civoks satu-satu :D

akhir kata

RIVIEW PLEASE ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Di Incheon internasional Airport terlihat seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah menutup mata dan menghirup udara kota Seol , kota kelahirannya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan senyum yang sedari dati terpatri di bibir kissablenya menambah ke tampanan di wajahnya, mengundang tatapan kagum yang di layangkan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sampingnya .

"tidak ada yang berubah masih seperti dulu sebelum aku meninggalkannya" gumamnya entah pada siapa kemudian ia mulai menyeret koper yang tidak terlalu besar itu untuk mencari taksi, ia ingin segera pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat dan ingin secepatnya menemui seseorang yang sangat penting dan dirikunnyanya.

"Wookie .. bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat tampan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yeojya mungil itu jika melihatnya ada di Seol. Dan segera memasuki taksi yang sudah ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa hari ini aku di ajak Hyukkie eonni ke cafe namjhachingunya, apa boleh?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung dengan sedikit ragu ia takut Yesung tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi,

Yesung yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa . selesai dengan dasinya Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook berjongkok di depan yeojyanya kemudian menggemnggam kedua tangannya..

"jam berapa?" tanyanya singkat

"heumm.."

"jam berapa kau akan pergi bersama Hyukkie?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan mengelus rambut halus ryeowook

"siang ini , rencananya kami akan makan siang bersama di cafe donghae oppa, Jika oppa mengijinkan" ucap Ryeowook antusias dan bergumaman di akhir katanya.

"baiklah , kau boleh pergi sayang tapi jangan terlalu lama di luarnya , arraseo?" ucap Yesung akhirnya setelah berfikir sesaat, kemudian ia melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya ,

"jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook kini meraba wajah Yesung yang ada di depannya

"ne.. Oppa kekantor dulu , jam berapa Hyukkie menjemputmu?" tanya Yesung kembali sebelum ia beranjak dan pergi ke kantor.

"mungkin sebentar lagi, aku akan menunggunya di sini" jawab Ryeowook yang kini sudah memunculkan senyum yang begitu manis, Yesung ikut tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook kebiasaannya sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"kalo begitu oppa ke kentor dulu" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini mukanya sudah merah merona, ia sudah biasa di cium di kening bahkan di bibir tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu dan mengakibatkan rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya , sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae sudah berada di cafe milik namja chingunya yaitu Lee Donghae, keduanya saat ini sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati ceke yang sudah di pesan oleh keduanya , Hyukkie sendiri adalah sahabat Ryeowook sejak bangku high school hingga sekarang keduanya sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"bagaimana dengan cakenya noona-noona manis?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang berdiri di samping meja sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan kedua noona manis yang di sebutkan tadi tersenyum.

"enak, selalu enak" jawab hyukkie dan hanya di angguki oleh Ryeowook, sedangkan namja tadi yang ternyata Donghae namjachingunya kini sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mencium bibirnya singkat , mungkin kalau Ryeowook tidak buta bisa di pastikan yeojya itu berteriak dengan suara tenornya dan memarahi pasangan HaeHyuk.

"setelah ini kalian mau kemana lagi?" tanya donghae kemudian ikut memakan cake yang ada di piring yeojyachingunya.

"mollayeo.. aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Ryeowook acuh dan kembali memakan cakenya yang sudah hampir habis.

"bagaimana kalo kita ke taman bermain saja?" tawar Hyukkie

"anio, di sana pasti sangat ramai dan kalian berdua pasti akan mengacuhkanku . kalian jangan lupa kalau aku ini tidak bisa melihat" jawab Ryeowook sedikit lirih di akhir kalimatnya dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, Eunhuyk yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah dan segera ia memeluk shabat yang sudah di anggap dongsaengnya itu.

"mian Wookie, eonni tidak bermaksud" ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah

"ne.. gwenchana eonni" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya agar Eunhyuk tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Eunhyuk pon ikut tersenyum manis.

"bagaimana kalo kita ke taman di dekat cafe saja?" tawar donghae yang sedari tadi di acuhkan oleh kedua yeojya manis itu. Mendengar itu Ryeowook mengangguk antusias ia ingin kembali menghirup udara taman yang segar, mereka pun beranjak dari kursi masing-masing untuk menuju taman yang ada di dekat cafe donghae.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nampak sedang menikmati pemandangan taman dari salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pengungjung taman tidaklah begitu ramai hanya ada segelintir anak sma yang sepulang sekolah mampir ke taman untuk sekedar mengobrol ataupun menghilangkan rasa stres akibat pelajaran sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti menatap pada satu titik , yaitu seorang yeojya mungil yang kini baru sampai di taman dengan di apit oleh orang yang juga sangat di kenalnya . senyum mengembang di wajahnya dia tidak menyamgka akan bertemu dengan yeojya mungil itu di sini, padahal ia ingin memberikan kejutan atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja tampan dengan surai ikal yang kini beterbangan karena angin taman bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri yeojya yang sangat dirindukannya itu, seyum maki mengembang kala kedua temannya sudah menyadari kedatangannya terlihat dari bola mata mereka yang membulat lucu.

Dahi namja tampan itu mengeryit seperti menyadari sesuatu , yeojya yang sedari tadi di perhatikannya hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya , apa ia sudah melupakannya? Pasalnya ia sekarang sudah ada di depan yeojya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kyu .. kau kah itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memandangi dengan seksama wajah namja yang saat ini berdiri di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeryit kyu? Cho Kyuhyun maksudnya ? mana mungkin dia ada disini, dia sedang di amerika sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tak ingin berdebat dengan pikirannya Ryeowook mulai bersuara,

"kyu? Kyuhyun eonni? , di mana? Dia kan sedang di amerika mana mungkin ada di taman ini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka bingungnya, membuat namja tampan yang ternyata Cho Kyuhyun itu makin mengeryitkan alisnya, yang benar saja heyy sekarang ini ia jelas-jelas sudah berdiri di hadapannya mana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya .

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk jadi salah tingkah dan menatap donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam "ne.. Kyuhyun ada di depanmu sekarang Wookie" ucap denghae membuat Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo.. jinjja?" tanyanya , untuk memastikan Ryeowook mulai bangkit dari duduknya meraba-raba sekitarnya sampai tangannya menyentuh tubuh seseorang di depannya .

"Kyu apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Ryeowook untuk memastikan bahwa yang ada di depannya saat ini memang KyuHyun teman kecilnya dengan mulai meraba-raba wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun , namja itu diam membatu ada apa dengan Ryeowook kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya yang jelas sudah ada di depan matanya , apa ia terlalu kecil untuk tidak bisa dilihat?

Tunggu.. tatapan kosong , mearaba-raba wajahnya, tidak melihatnya berarti..

"Wok-Wookie .. jangan bilang kau-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Ryeowook sudah memotongnya duluan,

"ne Kyu.. Wookie.. buta" uucap Ryeowook lirih lalu menunduk.

"MWO..?"

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

Annyeong Yongmin hadir lagi membawa kelanjutan ff gaje bin abal ini~.. mudah-mudahan readers sekalian suka dengan apa yang Yongmin tulis di chap ini ^^.

Nah orang ketiga dari pihak wookie udah ketahuan tuh , karena banyak yang nyebutin nama kyuhyun dan dari awalpun saya pengen kyu yang jadi orang ke tiga jadilah ini hehehe maap yang request belom sempat Yongmin penuhin #kecup

apakah ff Yongmin ini membosankan? maaf karena Yongmin masih baru di ffn ini, sebisa mungkin Yongmin akan menulis lagi dengan baik dan lebih baik lagi agar ff ini tidak membosankan dan gaje. maaf jika Yongmin sudah mengecewakan para redears *bow

Terimakasih yang udah riview,follow, favo dan selamat dtang untuk readers baru ^^~,

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak karena riview dari readers sangat membantu kelanjutan ff ini ^^

.

Akhir kata

RIVIEW PLEASE CHINGUDEUL ^^~


End file.
